


Blame It On The Flour

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione, Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that Draco Malfoy would do for his fiancée, including jumping in front of a spell or telling his father off for being an arse to her, but helping her to bake mince pies should not be one of them. Baking period should not be anywhere on that list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Flour

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of the HP world, I just play in JK’s sandbox.
> 
> I offered to help pinch hit if there was a need and when the mods asked me, I was more than happy to tackle this prompt, especially when my muse decided to put Draco in the kitchen baking. Many thanks go to the mods for hosting this wonderful fest. And many thanks go to my alphas and cheerleaders (Meiri and wiccawitch), my beta (bunnyhops), and Brit picker (jamies_lady)

“’Family tradition,’ she says, followed by ’It will be fun,’” Draco grumbled, watching as Hermione puttered around the kitchen. He looked back down to the bowl of flour and butter. “Fun my lily white arse.”

“And what a nice arse you have, love.” Hermione chuckled from her place in front of some Muggle contraption. “You know I can hear you from here, Draco, even with the mixer going.” She shut off the mixer and walked over to him. “Here let me work on the crust for the pies and I’ll show you how to use my mixer for the shortbread.”

Hermione lead him over to the apparatus sitting on the counter. Draco eyed the white mixer suspiciously.

“It’s not going to bite me, is it?”

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled at him. He loved that smile. The one she reserved especially for him; the one he worked so hard to earn after everything he put her through in their school days.

“No, it’s not _The Monster Book of Monsters_ , so there is no biting involved. Or at least there won’t be any biting from the mixer.” She winked at him.

Draco groaned, closing his eyes at the memory of Hermione’s penchant for leaving bite marks on his body. “You minx,” he purred.

The smirk that spread across her lips sent heat blazing through is body. “Yes, I am and you love me for it.”

Draco stepped forward, intending to ignore the dishes surrounding them in their half-made states.

“Ah ah ah,” Hermione tutted, placing a hand on his chest to stop him. “Keep your hands and lips to yourself, mister. We have work to finish.”

A pale, blond brow rose questioningly, gesturing to her hand still on his chest, he countered, “Oh? And what about your hands and lips?”

She quickly removed her hand from his chest and stepped back. Motioning to the mixer, she managed to get them back on track. “Now, to use the mixer, you add the ingredients, one at a time, in the order I have them lined up, turn on the mixer slowly to incorporate the new ingredient, turn the mixer back off, and repeat. Two things to keep in mind, one, do not over mix, and two, do not add too much at a time, especially the flour.”

“Add, turn on slowly, mix, turn off, and repeat,” Draco reiterated. “Sounds fairly easy, I think I’ve got it.”

“You sure?”

Draco snorted. “What do you take me for, a simpleton?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “No, I just want to make sure you don’t make a mess.”

“Everything will be fine,” Draco insisted. He shooed her back to the pie crust bowl. “You just handle,” he shot a dirty look at the innocuous container, “that.”

“If you insist,” she conceded. Hermione shook her head at his behaviour, but turned her attention to making the pie crusts for the mince pies.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds in the kitchen were the mixer being turned on and off, small bowls being set back on the table, and the soft strains of Christmas carols coming from her radio.

Hermione registered the deeper clank of the flour dish being tapped against the rim of the mixing bowl, but not before Draco turned on the mixer and was engulfed in a cloud of white powder.

“Ah! What the hell?!” Draco exclaimed, stumbling backwards.

Laughing, Hermione turned around and carefully turned off the standing mixer with the back of her hand, keeping her own butter and flour coated fingers clear of the lever. She looked at her fiancé covered nearly head to toe in the white powder.

Shaking her head, she playfully, enquired, “What am I going to do with you?”

The frown dissolved from his face as his eyes lit up. He quickly stepped forward and drew Hermione into his arms.

“Draco, what are you doing?!” Hermione tried to pull away. “No! You’re covered in flour!”

Snickering, Draco reached over and upended the container with the rest of the flour in it over Hermione’s head. “And now, you’re covered in flour with me.” He smirked, as she glared at him through her flour-dusted lashes. “Now, that we are both covered, you can kiss me.”

“I should be hexing you.”

Draco smiled softly at the woman standing before him, running his hand through her hair, he whispered, “Forget the baking and the hexing for a few moments, and just kiss me.”

Before she could react, Draco leant down and pressed his lips to hers. After a couple of moments, Hermione responded the chaste kiss.

As the kiss turned to gentle brushes, Hermione sighed. “These pies will never get made, will they?”

Draco pulled back to look into her eyes and chuckled, his breath ghosting over the top of Hermione’s head, sent flour particles spiralling into the air. “Eventually they will be made, well maybe they will, but right now, I want another kiss.”


End file.
